Espiritu de la navidad
by Azrael3173
Summary: inspirado en una viñeta la navidad llego a la aldea de konoha, todos la esperan con ancias la familia uzumaki se prepara para celebrar esta hermosa fiesta, pero los recuerdos de los que ya no estan no dejan la mente de naruto, pero una visita lo cambiara todo


Las calles de la aldea de konoha estaban llenas de vida, las luces adornaban las calles, los vendedores estaban totalmente atareados, las casas mostraban todas las decoraciones de la época, todos estaban emocionados por la navidad

O casi todos, en una tienda local, un chico rubio estaba experimentando el lado oscuro de estas fechas

**¡Déjenme pasar dattebayo!**- dijo Naruto tratando de salir de aquella tienda

La navidad, una época llena de vida, pero también era una completa locura, la gente parecía haberse convertirse en monstruos, las compras navideñas se habían convertido en un campo de batalla mucho peor que la cuarta guerra ninja

**¿Cómo demonios me metí en esto?**- pensó el rubio mientras intentaba salir vivo de aquella tienda infernal

**Flashback**

En la casa de la familia uzumaki, todos los miembros se preparaban para recibir la navidad, hinata se encontraba en la cocina preparando todo para la cena familiar, naruto se encontraba batallando para desenredar las luces del árbol, y los niños se encontraban ayudando a sus padres en lo que podían

**¡Ahhhh desenrédense!**- gritaba el rubio exasperado, mientras los niños reían ante la escena

**¿Mama?**- pregunto la pequeña himawari- **¿puedo ayudarte?**

**Claro cielo**- dijo la ojiperla mientras la subía a la mesa

**¡Yo también dattebasa!**- grito el pequeño rubio, hinata sonrió era la viva imagen de su padre

**Bolt, ayuda a tu padre con las luces**- dijo Hinata mientras veía a naruto luchar contra las luces enredándolas aún más

Entonces ambos rubios empezaron a tratar de desenredar las luces

**Viejo no las tires que solo se enredan más**- reclamo bolt a su padre

**Lo sé, lo sé, ten cuidado con las que ya están listas**- dijo el mientras bolt se sentaba y juntos discutían la mejor manera de desenredarlas

Mientras en la cocina madre e hija preparaban las cosas para la cena su hermana y su padre pasarían a verlos y aunque no lo dijera su padre adoraba visitar a sus nietos

**Oh no**- dijo la ojiperla captando la atención de todos

**¿Qué ocurre hinata?**- pregunto Naruto

**Se me terminaron el azúcar y la canela**- dijo ella- **y debo buscar los regalos, pero no puedo seguir con el pastel sin ingredientes**

**Tranquila yo me encargo**- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie- **bolt, quedas a cargo de cuidar a mama y a tu hermanita, himawari ayuda a tu hermano con las decoraciones**

**Hai**- dijeron los dos mientas él se preparaba para salir

**¿Estás seguro Naruto-kun?**- pregunto la chica- **es muy difícil comprar en esta época**

**Tranquila**- dijo Naruto mientras le daba un beso- **que tan difícil puede ser**

**Fin del flashback**

Naruto a duras penas había salido de ahí con vida, ese fue el viaje de compras más intenso de toda su vida, los gritos, las filas, las mujeres o dios esas chicas eran unos monstruos

**Nunca más entrare ahí**- se dijo a sí mismo, nunca había visto semejante locura, solo en 10 minutos se peleó con una mujer sobre quien vio la azúcar primero, luego entro en una batalla por la canela, y por si fuera poco una fila llena de personas enfadadas

El rubio invoco a uno de los clones y le dio la bolsa con los ingredientes que necesitaba ahora solo debía ir a buscar los regalos que le faltaban y podría ir a casa

Mientras caminaba a la tienda, veía como las familias celebraban la navidad y pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida

Antes esta fecha solo sería una más de tantas que paso completamente solo, solo un día como todos, pero ahora todo era diferente, estaba casado con la mujer más maravillosa de este mundo, tenía dos hijos traviesos que amaba con todo su corazón, tenía muchos buenos amigos, y estaba cerca de realizar su sueño de ser hokage

**¡Soy un tipo con suerte!**- dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba a la tienda

Pero al pasar por la librería vio algo que hacía mucho no veía, estaban vendiendo la edición de lujo de Icha Icha, entonces empezó a recordarlo, y todos los momentos que pasaron buenos tiempos, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decaído

Le habría gustado que el estuviese aquí, que lo viera ahora, que conociese a sus pequeños, y a su esposa (con una distancia prudente claro)

Vio el cartel un rato hasta que entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro

**Hola Naruto**- dijo el peliblanco sacándole de sus pensamientos

**Kakashi-sensei**- dijo Naruto- **o debería decir lord hokage**

**Kakashi-sensei está bien**- dijo el mientras sonreía- **también vas a comprar el libro**

**Ni loco, hinata me mataría jajaja**- dijo el- **es solo que lo echo de menos**

**Lo sé, también yo**- dijo el peliblanco a su antiguo alumno- **pero el estaría muy orgulloso de ti**

Aquello le hizo recordar todas las navidades que pasaron juntos, las cosas que comían, las veces que reían, y de las veces que tuvieron que huir de mujeres y esposos furiosos por culpa de sus investigaciones

**Vendrás esta noche verdad, los niños quieren ver a su tío kakashi**- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

**Claro, no me lo perdería**- dijo el- **pero no deberías estar haciendo algo**

De pronto naruto lo recordó

**Demonios, los regalos, debo irme, adiós sensei**- Dijo naruto mientras corría a toda velocidad

Más tarde esa noche

La casa de los uzumakis estaba lista para la fiesta, las luces iluminaban el lugar, la comida era exquisita, los regalos bien envueltos (naruto llego justo a tiempo a la tienda) bajo el árbol que todos habían decorado

La cena todos reían los niños le contaban a su abuelo y a sus tíos como habían ayudado, pero naruto veía todo y aun se sentía un poco melancólico

Después de la cena, y de una sesión de juegos con los niños todos empezaron a irse a sus respectivos hogares

**Niños ya es hora de dormir**- dijo la ojiperla a sus hijos

**Pero queremos esperar a santa**- dijo bolt mientras se ponía de pie- **verdad himawari**

Pero la pequeña ya estaba casi dormida

**Bolt, mientras más pronto duermas más pronto podrán abrir tus regalos**- dijo Naruto a su hijo

**Ok**- dijo mientras se frotaba los ojitos

**Hinata lleva a los niños yo me encargo de los platos**- dijo el- **mama les leera un cuento mientras papa lava**

**Hai, adiós viejo**- dijo bolt mientras se ponía de pie

**Buenas noches papi**- dijo himawari dándole un beso

**¿Seguro naruto-kun?**- dijo su esposa

**Seguro**- dijo dándole un beso- **descansa hoy trabajaste muy duro, iré mas tarde**

**¡PAPA!**- dijo bolt un poco colorado mientras tapaba los ojos de su hermanita

Luego vio como hinata y los niños mientras se iban a dormir, de nuevo pensó soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo

Luego de terminar con los platos, naruto empezó a deambular por la casa, no podía dormir, los minutos pasaron, luego las horas hasta que se quedó dormido

Entonces las primeras campanadas que anunciaban que se acercaba la media noche, se había quedado dormido antes de lo que creía

_**Naruto**_- escucho como una voz lo llamaba, pero era extraño el conocía esa voz

_**Naruto**_- volvió a llamar aquella voz otra vez, un poco más fuerte, pero el aun no entendía quien podría ser

**¡NARUTO!, despiértate de una vez**- ahora si naruto se levantó de golpe, no podía ser un sueño, busco donde venía esa voz, hasta que una figura empezó a aparecerse frente a el

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo**- dijo la figura, que cada vez más empezaba a tomar forma humana, una forma que naruto pensó que jamás volvería a ver en su vida

**¡¿ero-sennin?!-** naruto aún no podía creerlo, era imposible

**Ya te dije que no me llamaras de esa forma**- dijo el viejo peliblanco que ahora ya tenía una forma humana

**¿Esto es un sueño verdad?**- dijo naruto aun incrédulo

**No, no es un sueño**- dijo Jiraiya

**En-entonces eres un F-Fan…Fan**- dijo Naruto palideciendo

**Un fantasma, pues si**-dijo el mientras veía alrededor de la casa

Naruto estaba completamente pálido

**¡FANTASMAAAAA!-** grito naruto perdiendo la compostura, él era en realidad muy miedoso con todo lo que se refería a seres del mas allá- **has venido a perseguirme porque le dije a la vieja que la usabas en tus novelas verdad**

**QUE, no se lo dijiste verdad**- dijo jiraija agitándolo**- si se entera me seguirá desde el más allá**

**Lo lamento ella me obligo**- dijo el- **sabes cómo es cuando bebe**

**Ahh bueno no importa**- dijo el resignado- **ha cambiado mucho este lugar**

Jiraiya empezó a recorrer el lugar un poco, y entonces en el fondo vio unas fotos, en el centro estaba una foto de una pareja, jiraija la miro sorprendiéndose

**Vaya quien es ese bombón**- dijo el viejo sanin

**Mi ESPOSA**- dijo naruto molesto

**¡¿ESPOSA?!**- jiraiya casi se muere otra vez de la impresión- **te casaste, guau**

**Si, ella es una gran esposa**- dijo naruto con orgullo

Siguió mirando la foto y vio como a los lados aparecían el, la chica y unos niños pequeños

**Entonces si ella es tu esposa, entonces estos niños**- dijeron jiraiya incrédulo

**Son mis hijos**- explico el mientras se acercaba- **el mayor es bolt, tiene 6 años, y la más pequeña es himawari tiene tres**

Ahora si el sabio de los sapos moriría de la sorpresa

**Son un poco traviesos, supongo que lo sacaron de mí, pero son buenos niños**- dijo naruto

**Vaya así que tuviste 2 hijos, parece que te enseñe bien**-dijo jiraija- **supongo que mis libros fueron una buena influencia**

**Ni loco le haría algo de lo que dicen tus libros a mi esposa**- dijo el colorado, de solo recordar las cosas que estaban escritas en ese libro le daban escalofríos

De pronto las campanas sonaron otra vez, indicando que la media noche estaba por llegar, de pronto la figura del sanin empezaba a desvanecerse

**Que ocurre**- pregunto Naruto

**Creo que ya debo irme**- dijo el sabio de los sapos

**Tan pronto**-dijo el- **pero aún tengo que contarte tanto**

**Entonces hazlo ahora**-le dijo jiraija a su antiguo alumno

**Sabes ero-sennin, ahora ya sé a qué sabe el sake, soy lo bastante grande como para cargarte en mi espalda sin ayuda, tengo una maravillosa esposa, y unos niños increíbles, y estoy más cerca de ser el próximo hokage**- decía naruto mientras trataba de resumir años de sucesos en solo unos minutos y el viejo los escuchaba atentamente

**Ya veo**- dijo el- **entonces todo está bien ahora**

**Sí, todo está en paz**-dijo naruto sonriendo

**Nunca dude que tu serias el que nos traería lo que tu padre y yo buscamos por tantos años, estoy seguro que estará muy orgulloso** -dijo jiraija mientras se desvanecía aún mas

**Espera no te vayas**- decía naruto

**Siempre estaré contigo**-dijo el- **ah una cosa más antes de irme**

**Que**- pregunto naruto

**Estoy orgulloso de ti**- dicho esto desapareció

De pronto naruto despertó, aquello había sido un sueño, no eso era posible, estaba seguro que había sido real, pero de pronto un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos

**¡Es navidad dattebasa!-** gritaba bolt

**¡Santa y trajo los regalos!**- oyó la voz de himawari que también se acercaba

**Niños tengan cuidado**- esa era hinata

**Rayos los regalos**- pensó naruto, debía poner los regalos anoche, ahora que

**Mira mama, los regalos**- dijo bolt, entonces naruto quedó estupefacto, ahí estaban los regalos perfectamente acomodados, bajo el árbol

Los niños se sentaron alrededor del árbol, mientras sus padres los observaban abrirlos, y disfrutarlos, cuando la voz de himawari los llamo

**Papi aquí hay uno para ti**- dijo ella, lo que los dejo extrañados a todos, no sabía que hubiera otro regalo en el árbol, era uno pequeño, naruto lo abrió con cuidado y sonrió

**¿Qué es viejo?**- dijo bolt mientras escalaba por la espalda de su padre- **un libro**

Hinata y himawari se acercaron a verlo, era la primera edición de _un ninja valiente _naruto la miro y entonces sintió como la presencia de su viejo y pervertido maestro estaba con él y jamás se iría de su lado hasta el final de sus días

Hola espero que les haya gustado este one-shot es el primero que hago de naruto y su familia dejen sus review y que tengan una feliz navidad


End file.
